The little dark secrets of a little boy
by The Purple and Green Monster
Summary: Pequeño Harry Potter tiene oscuros secretos, anhelos que nadie debe saber. Locura se entremezcla en su cordura, y quizás visitantes nocturnos. Oscuridad, culpa, deseo, miedo, placer. ¿Dime, cómo saber si es real o no? Crack! Dementor Fanfic


**The Little Dark secrets of a little boy**

**Summary:** Pequeño Harry Potter tiene oscuros secretos, anhelos que nadie debe saber. Locura se entremezcla con en su cordura, y quizás visitantes nocturnos. Oscuridad, culpa, deseo, miedo, placer. ¿Dime, cómo saber si es real o no? **Crack! Dementor Fanfic**

**Advertencias: **Este es un fanfic crack, que implica situaciones sexuales entre un Harry Potter de trece años y Dementores ¡has sido advertido!

**Advertencias 2: **Beteado por mí, así que toda falla que encontréis por ahí es total y absolutamente culpa mía.

**Pareja: **Dementor(es)/Harry Potter.

**Rating: M **(Sólo para estar seguros, como esto es así de raro)

**Disclaimer **(Declaración): No soy Rubia, no me llamo Joanne, no me apellido Rowling, y si esto fuese una serie para niños estaría tras las rejas o algo parecido. Así que no, Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a la maravillosa J.K Rowling (que gracias a Dios nunca escribió nada como esto o habrían muchos niños traumados por ahí) y a todas las compañías que posean algún derecho sobre la franquicia.

**Nota: **Bien esto es un regalo (de ya no recuerdo que, hace tanto tiempo que lo prometí) para **Grayse**, a quién podéis encontrar aquí abajo ese mismo nombre, (quien tiene unos fics majísimos ¡Id a chequearlos!), y me ha pedido esta historia súper crack ¡Realmente espero que te guste!

No me pregunten de donde salió esto, no quiero saber. Y bueno, ¡Espero que esta retorcida historia os guste!

**The Little Dark secrets of a little boy**

**By Miharu Ankoku**

Pequeño Harry Potter tiene un oscuro secreto.

Un secreto que se desenvuelve en las noches, entre la privacidad de los doseles y las sabanas eventualmente húmedas de su cama. Un secreto del que nadie debe nunca enterarse, uno de esos que cuida feroz y casi obsesivamente.

Un secreto que casi le vale un paro cardiaco y un ataque de pánico en clase de Defensa, cuando el boggart, en vez de tomar la forma de Voldemort tomó la de un dementor, y no por la razón que todos han dado por sentado. No porque su mayor temor sea el propio miedo, -poco tiene eso que ver- es más el miedo que nace de las profundidades de alguien que mataría por ocultar sus deseos, y a su vez, de ocultar sus deseos no sólo de sí mismo pero del mundo entero.

Dormido, Harry Potter sueña en la noche.

No sabe muy bien cómo empezó – O por qué empezó- fue un pensamiento un tanto alocado durante el día, miradas fijas en donde los demás desvían los ojos. Y un pequeño toque de esa obsesión que lo caracteriza.

Harry Potter sueña con seres de largas y etéreas capas negras, entrando en su cuarto, abriendo las cortinas… Pero no es miedo lo que se expande por su cuerpo, y el frio aunque doloroso no le hace sufrir (más bien todo lo contrario).

Pequeño Harry Potter tiene una mente muy retorcida, porque cuando el dementor le toca, su tacto no le repulsa, le excita. Las manos de la criatura son grisáceas y lucen exactamente como lo que son, las manos de una criatura sacada del más allá, de las sombras, de las profundidades de las mentes humanas. Cuando las puntas de los huesudos dedos lo tocan el frio le quema la cara, pero es un toque tan leve, que bien puede ser nieve.

El dementor besa su cuerpo con labios de hielo – O con que Harry imagina que son labios, porque así se siente-, nunca se quita la capucha, ni esta tampoco resbala. Harry siente los ojos de la criatura en él, observando cada detalle, y siente curiosidad, deseo.

…

Es irónico que en sus sueños quién le toca de la forma que sólo le está permitido a los amantes es bien una pesadilla viviente. Harry se pregunta que está mal en él, dentro de él, en el cosquilleo que recorre su cuerpo como si le enteraran pequeñas agujas cuando ve a las criaturas a la distancia, en las mejillas sonrojadas por los pensamientos impropios.

Pequeño Harry Potter intenta ser un buen niño, hace que el profesor Lupin le enseñe el hechizo que mantiene a los dementores lejos, lejos de sí y de sus deseos. Lejos de los sueños que no debería tener y del impulso de entregarse a ellos, de sentir sus manos gélidas sobre él, en él y el frio que se mete entre los huesos y lo congela todo.

Cuando por fin logra hacer su patronus, el animal lo mira como si supiera su secreto, y se asusta, porque nadie -¡Nadie!- puede saber. El animal se deshace y Harry sonríe aliviado, él tiene el control, y el ciervo después de todo es sólo luz y alegría y culpa. Porque Harry sabe, sabe que los niños de trece años, (ni los adultos, ni nada en general) no desean que oscuros fríos y sombríos dementores les toquen.

Y le da rabia y miedo, y siente culpa e impotencia porque quizás, (y sólo quizás) sus tíos no estaban equivocados y si es un fenómeno.

El año es más duro de lo que parece, sus manos tiemblan, su mente divaga, sus mejillas se sonrojan y los sueños no paran. Sus amigos Ron y Hermione creen que es por Sirius Black, por no poder ir a Hogsmeade, por los Dursley, los dementores.

Pero todo lo que creen está mal.

Dementores, Harry piensa y sus pensamientos se entrecruzan y entrelazan en miles de ramificaciones, viéndolos moverse en la lejanía. Varias veces, fantasea con abrir las ventanas y dejarlos pasar, llamarlos, atraerlos. Se deleita en las imágenes que su mente provee, en el escalofrió que parte en su columna y se expande placenteramente por todo su cuerpo. Luego Hermione le llama sentada cerca del fuego con su gato en el regazo y la fantasía está rota, no debería fastidiarle, debería agradecerle la distracción pero no puede, no realmente. Oscuros deseos se remueven violentamente en su interior, y Harry teme cada día.

Teme sucumbir ante sí mismo y ellos.

Capas negras y manos gélidas, cada semana, sueños y más sueños cada noche son más comunes, más intensos. Y cada día, Harry se pregunta si quizás es realmente sólo su imaginación, sueños húmedos en las frías noches escocesas, en el catillo medieval que es Hogwarts, en la oscuridad que rodea los secretos.

Pequeño Harry Potter duda de sí mismo. Duda si esta realmente loco o cuerdo, a veces cuando se despierta exaltado en medio de la noche, las ventanas que deberían de estar cerradas están abiertas, y se pregunta si quizás dormido ha sido él si las ha abierto… u otra cosa.

Con el pasar del tiempo, los límites de su cordura se vuelven más borrosos. No es tampoco como si los límites hubiesen estado muy nítidos desde un principio, pero cuando los dementores los rodean en el lago a él y a Sirius, la mente de Harry se queda en blanco, su cuerpo tenso, su respiración agitada, deseos oscuros lo poseen.

Los dementores no lo asustan –no realmente-, es él el que se asusta a sí mismo. Los gritos de su madre resuenan en su cabeza, pero sólo lo hacen sentir culpable, porque el "_A Harry no"_, le suena a otra cosa no a Lily rogándole a Voldemort sino a las criaturas, "perdona madre, perdóname" piensa justo antes de sucumbir a sus deseos, mientras observa a los dementores aproximarse desde su posición en el suelo y luego…

…luego la luz.

El Harry que está al otro lado del lago respira tan agitadamente como el que está en el suelo, con atisbo de locura, y oscuridad en los ojos, de alivio quizás y de tanto y tanto que es difícil distinguir. Culpa también, tanta culpa, porque ha querido seguir, dejarlos hacer...entregarse a ellos.

Pequeño Harry Potter anhela cosas que no debe. Despierto, en la cama de la enfermería se pregunta qué hubiera pasado sin el patronus, si un giratiempos, sin un Sirius que salvar ni una Hermione detrás de él.

Y cando por fin cae dormido, sueña con manos esqueléticas abriendo la ventana, con oscuras criaturas de etéreas capas entrando, con placer, con un frio tan abrasivo y consumiente como el mismo fuego. Y con deseos y oscuridad y locura, con rostros que te ven sin ojos, y labios que nunca besan los suyos pero igual le roban el alma.


End file.
